A Game of Beasts
by 2-2Distracted
Summary: The Dynasty of Beasts, a team of basketball players so powerful, the school they originated from had to close down; Uzushio Middle School. Now, watch as a former member and a new challenger take on the Beasts in their new Dens, located all around the country, in a battle to become the best.
1. Chapter 1 – Prepare for The New Semester

A/N: H-h-h-hey everyone! This is my first story, my first one on sports anyway. So if I'm terrible at this please tell me, constructive or otherwise, I need to know. I noticed that this type of crossover had not been used much, so I thought I should try my hand at this. And if it is being used a lot then it must be written in Indonesian, a language I will never understand.

P.S: No actual Kuroko no Basket Characters will be used, they will just be referenced in terms of personality and role as players in the game. Now then, please, enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kuroko no Basket as they are product and/or franchise of Masashi Kishimoto and Tadatoshi Fujimaki respectively... (Damn it!

* * *

A Game of Beasts

-Location: Konoha Academy. High School Side Courtyard-

-Time: 08:46 am-

"Uh... so I just sign my details here?" the freshman asked. "That's right kid; just fill in your name, class no. and ID no. here, here and here. Once you do all that, you'll be in for tryouts that start after school." The senior girl answered. "But, don't all sports start tomorrow? Aren't we following the school's timetable? Wouldn't that be breaking the ru-" "Our training regiment isn't something that can fall in-line with other sports at this school. Since this is Basketball, we need to start practice as-soon-as-possible." She interrupted, already having an idea of the newcomer's worries. "Well... alright, if you say so." And with that, the applicant signed the paper, picked himself off the chair and left.

"Sheesh Neji..." the girl sighed, "I never thought bringing in new recruits would be so... tiring" she stated, already feeling the weight of being a senior on her shoulders as she handed the latest form to the boy beside her and proceeded to drop her head on the desk in exhaustion. "Yes, Tenten, it is tiring." The senior named Neji said "But then again, such is destiny." He said, lowering his head and closing his eyes. Tenten suddenly raised her head and focused her eyes on Neji, narrowing them slightly. "Oh come on Neji. You're not still thinking about that whole 'Destiny' thing, are you? I thought that changed after you met-" Tenten was cut off when a new freshman came up to the desk.

The boy's skin was close to pale and his hairstyle was spiky at the back with cheek-length bangs on either side. The boy's face held a cold, hard, determined and yet bored look while he stared at Tenten, his jet-black eyes baring deep into her brown ones. Tenten was stunned by the boys overpowering appearance despite that fact he could've been just about the same size as her, if not slightly taller. "Is this the Basketball club?" he asked, knocking Tenten out of her trance-like state. "Huh?"

The boy perked an eyebrow to the woman in front of him and then sat down. "I'm asking you if this is the school's Basketball club" he said, annoyance clear in his deep voice. "Oh uh, yeah it is. You're welcome to join if you'd like. All you have to do is-". "I'm well aware on what I have to do." he interjected. "Oh. In that case, I then need to tell you that we will begin practice starting after school." Tenten stated, caught slightly off-guard by the boy's sudden interruption as he handed back the now filled-in sheet form he was given by the girl and then promptly stood up. "Hn" he said.

As Tenten read the boy's details, a look of surprise struck her face as she looked up at the boy as he was about to leave, then back to her paper, then back to the boy. "You're an Uchiha?!" she asked out loud, catching Neji's attention. "I'm Sasuke. Uchiha" the boy responded, now glaring dead straight at Neji, who looked back at him. "Wow that's amazing!" Tenten said with newfound excitement as she watched Sasuke walk away from the desk. "Who knew we'd have an Uchiha here and in our club! Isn't that great Neji?" she asked excitedly, "Uhh... yes. 'Great'..." Neji said whilst still staring at Sasuke with his pearl coloured eyes.

Neji and Tenten's attention was drawn away by the new student that came to their desk. His whisker marks were eye-catching enough to the seniors, immediately drawing their attention to him. "Hi there kid!" Tenten greeted, "Are you here to join the Basketball club?" she asked, picking up sheets of paper in preparation.

"Yeah, that's why I came here! The name's Naruto Uzumaki!" the boy said with a grin, shoving his thumb against his chest. Neji looked at the boy in fascination while Tenten gestured Naruto to sit down, sheets of paper already in front of him. "Uzumaki? Where have I heard that surname before?" Neji asked, trying to remember. "Yeah," Tenten said while leaning back in her chair "sounds very familiar..." she added, putting her hand to her chin.

As the seniors contemplated freshman's family name, Naruto stared down at the papers looking confused. "Uhh..." Naruto said slowly, scratching his head through his sun-coloured hair. This caused Tenten to lean forward questioningly. "Something wrong?" she asked, pointing at details. "All you guys have to do is-". "No, it's not that" he said, interrupting her mid-sentence, "I'm just wondering why you gave me three sheets of paper. I'd understand two sheets as a common mistake, but three? I'm the only person here senpai" he said.

"Oh... hehehe" Tenten laughed off, removing the excess sheets. "Sorry Naruto. It's been a long first day and I could've sworn that I saw... nevermind". Naruto had a smirk on his face as he filled in the paper. "Just so you are aware Naruto, we start practice after school" Neji said. Tenten took Naruto's form and handed it to Neji to put in the stack. As Naruto was leaving, Tenten quickly stopped him by pulling on his blazer, asking him why he has whisker marks on his face. Naruto looked down for a moment hiding his face, and then looked back at his seniors with a grin. "Sorry senpai. That's a little secret of mine" he answered, walking off to class.

Neji suddenly widened his eyes in realization "Tenten, I now know where that kid is from!"

* * *

A.G.O.B

-Location: Konoha Academy. High School Side Basketball Gymnasium-

-Time: 16:30-

Tenten looked on at the first years in the gym and sighed in satisfaction at how many they were. She picked the metallic whistle tied around her neck and blew hard on it, ceasing all the commotion. "Alright! Everybody line-up on the Half-court line!" she yelled. The sudden command caused murmurs and whispers to react. "Why should we listen to you?" one freshman asked, "Yeah, aren't you just the manager?" added another freshman. This earned both first years a sharp and painful strike to collarbone by Neji, his fingers scrunched together in each hand. "No you idiots, she's your temporary Coach for this year onward. Now then, Line-Up!" he yelled.

Without a second thought, all the boys were lined up; fear clear in their eyes at who they realized was the captain. "Thank you Neji," Tenten said, taking out a pen and removing her clipboard. "Alright, raise your hand if it's your name!" she called out, looking at her list then at the freshmen. "Inuzuka!" a hand rose, followed by a bark from a puppy. "Nara!" another hand rose, although lazily. "Akimichi!" a chubby hand rose. "Aburame!" another hand rose, with an insect on the index finger nail. The proverbial name-calling continued until the last two students were announced.

"Uchiha!" she called, looking around and noticing that Sasuke didn't bother to put his hand up, instead he muttered a "Hn" in response. There were now several whispers and murmurs at the mention of his surname, restarting a commotion within the court. The growing noise, along with Sasuke's attitude, caused Tenten to squeeze between her eyebrows and sigh as she began to reach for her whistle. Noticing her coach's frustration, Neji yelled at the juniors to cease with their noise and began to scrunch his fingers to show he meant business.

Tenten took this opportunity of silence to explain how the procedure will go for the freshmen. "First things first, take off your shirts!" she shouted. The newcomers looked at each other in reluctance before feeling a cold and terrifying aura behind them. Gulping in fear, they all immediately removed their tops; even Sasuke removed his after a cautious sweat-drop.

Tenten eyes glued on the bodies of the recruits, examining every muscle they currently had. Whether it was only one or both of them, her eyebrows always raised or lowered at what she saw, she was completely astounded at the physiques of the boys in front. 'With the attitudes these guys have, you'd think they would've at least worked on their deltoids and quadriceps a little more' she thought, writing different letter-grades on her clipboard under the first years' names.

"Alright then. You, with the sunglasses," she began, pointing at the boy with the bug "you need do five laps around the court." The boy didn't say a word, but rather nodded in confirmation as she read the next first year. "Choji right? You look like you work on your back, hamstring, and abdominals the most, even though you don't have single pack to show for it. I want fifty push-ups from you, no breaks." She ordered, taking the boys weight into account. "You, I figured that since you're an Inuzuka you would have the endurance that goes with those arms of yours. I want ten suicides from you. After your first five, take a break, and then do then next five.

As Tenten continued issuing different training styles to the rest of the recruits, many of the ones she began with were amazed and sceptical at how accurate she was on her analysis. Neji helped clear the air by explaining that Tenten's father is well known fitness instructor who even advised the principals of Kumo and Iwa Academy. He went on to explain that she eventually learnt how to see a person's physical stats and abilities due to being around so many different athletes. "Seriously? Those two? Man... she must be loaded then." One of the boys commented. "She is, but she doesn't like to flaunt it around like some girls do in this school." Neji remarked as he looked on at his coach.

Tenten was now at the end of her list, ticking off the freshmen she had ordered to train, which was, in fact everyone. She still could not believe the physique if the boy with the pineapple hairstyle. 'How could that first year want to play with a body like that!? I'm surprised he's actually done a sport before; he didn't look the least bit awake when I got to him' she thought, still staring down at her clipboard until she stopped, looked up, and then gasped what she saw.

'Holy crap! These figures are way different from everybody else. Not only are his stats double the average, but the fact that physical features pales in comparison only proves one thing; this kid has natural, raw, and possibly unknown talent!' Her eyes and thoughts were so focused on the data in front of her that she failed to realize the body belonged to Sasuke Uchiha, who appeared to be getting annoyed with being stared at. It was only until Sasuke spoke that she was brought back into reality. After Tenten promptly cleared her throat and hid her embarrassment with her clipboard, she hurriedly shuffled to baseline of the court, now with her whistle in her hand.

"Alright! You're all fully aware now of what you lack and how you can improve! It's now up to you on how well you do if you want to continue playing Basketball here at Konoha Academy! Throughout this week, Neji and I will continue to monitor your progress, both as a group and individually! Your training starts now!" she concluded, blowing hard on her whistle. All the freshmen immediately when began their respective training procedures. A thought clicked in Neji's head as he realized that he, and Tenten, had forgotten someone important.

"Tenten, we forgot to include Naruto Uzumaki, the kid from Uzushio Middle School!" he called out, grabbing each and every freshman's attention at the mention of Naruto's middle. "Uzushio!?" one boy yelled at his senior. "THE Uzushio!?" another boy yelled. "That school is the home of the championship-holding, recurring, and all-powerful 'Dynasty of Beasts'!" Choji commented, taking advantage of the commotion to take a break.

Tenten sweat-dropped at the late realization of the missing recruit, she scrambled through her notes to find his information. She suddenly stopped when she realized he was standing right in front of her, showing a fox-like grin. It took Tenten six seconds to blink before she screamed in shock, dropping her stuff and falling flat on her- "Coach! Are you alright?" Neji asked after running to her. "I-I'm fine Neji, thanks" she answered back, dusting herself off before she looked the whiskered boy to find out his statistics and abilities. What she found out made her narrow her eyes with a puzzling look on her face.

* * *

A.G.O.B

-Location: Konoha Academy. High School Side Female Dormitories-

-Time: 19:00-

Tenten sat at her desk; drawing up different forms of training and taking each first-years' stats into account, her thoughts kept going back to Naruto's physique in particular. 'I just don't get. His stat don't stay the same; one minute they're average, the next they're double average, then they appear tripled, and then they go back to being normal again. And this just continues in a random cycle. It's almost like there's more than one of him with the way his stats keep changing like that.'

Her confusion went on until she released a heavy sigh and decided put away her work and catch a quick shower before finishing off what she needed to do and go to bed, located on the left side of the room whilst the bed of her new roommate was opposite hers; its linen being coloured a calm, lavender-like purple with a large but empty bag on top of it with a tag on the side that read the owner's name.

'So this is Neji's cousin huh? Hinata... pretty name, I just hope she isn't like the new girls I saw at the opening ceremony, especially that blonde and pinkette' she thought as walked into the bathroom, only to find that Hinata was already soaking herself in the bath, causing both girls to scream in surprise.

A.G.O.B

-Location: Konoha Academy. High School Side Basketball Gymnasium-

-Time: 19:30-

The sound of a ball being bounced was all that could be heard in the gym as Naruto continued to practice. "I thought I'd find you here beast. It's a good thing everybody else left, now I can find out for myself." A voice said, walking into the doors of the gym. The voice caused Naruto to cease his dunk mid-way, which ended with Naruto lying on the floor holding his forehead in pain.

"What the hell man! Don't just sneak in here like that! Now my head hurts 'cause of you!" he yelled at the now revealed Sasuke Uchiha. "Oh... it's just you" he said, rubbing his forehead as the pain subsided. "What is it Sasuke?" he asked as about pick up the basketball he dropped when suddenly a new basketball came hurtling towards his face, and at an alarming speed, one Naruto almost could not block. "Naruto" he began "I want you to face me in a match, right here, right now, no holding back..!"

* * *

A Game of Beasts

A/N: O-o-ok! That's it for my first chapter. In r-r-retrospect, that was a lot h-harder than I thought it would be. It'll be a while 'till I release the next chapter. I hate exams, with a passion!

Read & Review

(Zulu is just my culture, not my personality)


	2. Chapter 2 – From 20 Percent and more

A/N: Hey Everyone! New Chapter Up and I think my n-n-n-nervousness is g-g-gone...! *sigh* Just... nevermind.

P.S: T-t-t-thank you very much to all those who read the 1st Chapter, you don't know how excited I got when I s-s-s-saw the follows, favourites and reviews. If you have any questions, I h-h-hope you know they'll either be answered in the story or at the footnotes. I promise I won't ruin this!

Now then... onto the story!

* * *

Previously on A Game Of Beasts:

[ "You're an Uchiha?!" ]

[ "Tenten, I now know where that kid is from!" ]

[ "THE Uzushio!? That school is the home of the championship-holding, recurring, and all-powerful 'Dynasty of Beasts'!" ]

[ 'So this is Neji's cousin huh?' ]

[ "Naruto, I want you to face me in a match, right here, right now, no holding back..!" ]

* * *

A Game of Beasts

-Location: Konoha Academy. High School Side Basketball Gymnasium-

-Time: 19:35-

Naruto stared at the raven-haired boy for a moment before he closed his eyes, a smirk forming on his face as he now opened them and picked up the ball. "That's just perfect Sasuke, I was actually itching to face you myself!" he replied loudly. Sasuke had formed a smirk as well at the blonde's retort, "Good, we'll have a best-out-of-twenty match" he said, making it clear in his voice that it wasn't up for discussion.

Both boys rolled up their sleeves as they got in to their respective positions; Naruto on offense since he had the ball, and Sasuke on defense, guarding the tree-point line. Since Naruto's right was facing Sasuke, he shifted the ball to his left whilst edging out his right shoulder towards his focused opponent. Naruto, from the half-court line, now began his advance, shuffling his feet at an initially normal pace as got he closer. The pace now increased as soon as Sasuke took a few steps closer to Naruto, raising his arms to form a wall. This forced the blonde to put even more force into his side-steps, attempting to "break the wall".

'He must on edge already; he keeps increasing his power and speed. This is good, if he's leaving so many openings I don't know which one I'll pick. But since he's making this so casual, I might as well go for the obvious opening, I'll use my right hand only, for now.' Sasuke thought, still keeping a calm look but tensing his eyebrows as took one more step before reaching for the ball with his right hand.

'Perfect' Naruto thought as he switched the ball between his legs and ran straight for Sasuke's left. 'Heh! Just like I thought he would' Sasuke thought, closing his eyes and performing a full-body three-sixty turn on his left heel, his back now facing Naruto and his right hand exactly where he adjusted it to be. Naruto stopped in his tracks, caught off guard by both Sasuke's sudden back wall and the fact that he had the Uchiha crest on the back of his dark-blue sweater.

Thinking quickly, Naruto switched the ball back to his left and purposely bounced it through Sasuke's legs whilst hastily running past him on his left side to catch the ball. Naruto caught it while it was in mid-air and ran for a layup, with a small grin on his face. The Ice-breaker had officially ended with the whiskered boy scoring a basket. "So... since it was layup, that's two points, right?" he asked rhetorically.

"Hn" was all that the onyx-eyed boy said as he now had the ball. Losing his calm expression to one of a smirk, he bounced the ball between his legs continuously and kept his eye contact with Naruto. 'Just what is this guy planning? It's pretty obvious what he's going for, but there has to be something more to it. I guess I'll just keep playing dumb until he reveals a bigger opening than the ones he's already showing me.' Naruto thought.

Sasuke suddenly started bouncing at a greater pace, causing Naruto to sharpen his defense and break his contact with who was staring at him to now watch how and where the ball will move. "Humph!" Sasuke said, capitalizing on the loss in their staring competition, he lessened the pace to a point where the ball was slowly rising with his left-handed grip. Watching how Naruto quickly reached for the ball with his right, the raven-haired boy immediately shifted the ball again, but this time switching it under his right knee instead of through his legs, to his other hand, running past Naruto.

Sasuke suddenly stopped where he was and shifted the ball to his left again. Before Naruto could turn, Sasuke pushed his back against him and made sure to anticipate every move the blonde made, securing the fact that they were now back-to-back with each other with Sasuke facing the hoop and Naruto the opposite side.

"What the...?" were the only words the whiskered-boy could make before he saw the basketball now bounce through the back of his legs and land in Sasuke's right hand. Naruto watched in amazement as Sasuke went in for the layup, realising he had been tricked with a move similar to his. And not being able to do anything about it.

With barely any sweat running down their foreheads, only one thought came to both of their heads:

'This could actually be fun...'

* * *

A.G.O.B

-Location: Konoha Academy. High School Side Basketball Gymnasium-

-Time: 19:55-

What was initially only a drop of sweat had now become quite a lot as both boys were panting, although slowly but still enough for them to be out of breath due to the duration of their match and the fact that it was a one-on-one. Their current scores were tied, both having ten points. This didn't excite either of them in the slightest as Sasuke picked up the ball. He didn't begin bouncing it though, instead, he stared at Naruto with a dead-on focus whilst wiping his forehead with his sweater, trying to catch his breath.

Naruto had done the same, not bothering to get into defense, but rather look at the person who he had misjudged. Both of their thoughts had played in their heads at the same time as the boys continued to look at each, standing completely still.

'I can't understand it.' They thought

'After all this time,'

'He's...'

'He's...!'

'He's holding back!'

A tick mark formed on Naruto's head as strode towards Sasuke, his fists clenched in annoyance. As the blonde was practically running to him, Sasuke's eye twitched as he sweat-dropped at the situation, he dropped the ball and began walking up to Naruto. As soon as both boys were inch away from each other, Naruto grabbed on Sasuke's sweater, the black-haired boy doing the same on Naruto's t-shirt.

Naruto was the first to burst with anger; "You think you're so cool huh?! Just who the hell do you think I am?! And who the hell do you think you are?! You think just 'cause you're an Uchiha you can underestimate me?!" he shouted, his grip tightening.

"Me?! You're the one who's overestimating yourself here! You think just 'cause you played with 'The Dynasty of Beasts' you better than me?!" Sasuke yelled back, his scowl deepening on his face. Growling emitted from both boys until they thought over what the other had said. Sasuke's grip loosened as he raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Wait... You think I'm holding back? I thought you were since you were pulling off moves anyone could do if they were an average player."

Naruto let go of his sweater all together and scratched his head, "Really? I kind of thought the same thing after you scored your first basket" he said. Sasuke sighed at what he heard, letting go of Naruto, he started walking over to grab the ball where he left it. As he was about to pick it up, he looked over at Naruto, who appeared to be thinking about something. "So... how much can you say you were using then?" he asked, bouncing the ball off the floor and into his hand. "I don't know, around twenty percent? What about you?" Naruto asked, still scratching his scalp as he had his eyes closed.

Sasuke scoffed at the blonde's answer as he strolled back to where he was initially standing; bouncing the basketball with each step he took. "The same amount I guess... I didn't think I needed to show you anything just yet." He said, now standing with one hand in his pocket. Naruto grinned at what the raven-haired boy said, hiding his now opened eyes under his hair, "Fine then," he began, "Whaddaya' say we kick it up a few notches then?" he asked, a newfound determination clear in voice.

Sasuke smirked at the question, "You're on" he said, having both hands on the ball and getting into an offensive stance; looking as though he was squashing it due to the amount of force he was putting. Naruto narrowed his sight as he watched the boy in front of him, looking down at the basketball. What the blonde saw made him widen his eyes in what was happening; steam appeared to be radiating from the ball, flowing into the air which was also now beginning to feel warm at the blonde's distance.

Sensing something strange, Naruto immediately got into defense, unsure of what to expect as he also slowly began moving from side-to-side, but at the same time standing still. 'I think forty percent, this time, should be enough' they both thought, staring straight at each other. Sasuke shifted a bit forward, causing Naruto shift slightly backward, making the tension rise even higher until Sasu-

"The Hell are you two doing here! It's almost curfew time freshmen, go to your dorms, now!" said what appeared to be a third year, or at least a very tall second year, standing right next another, who was equally as tall, at the door of the gymnasium. One was dressed in uniform and one in civilian; both were wearing a distinct, bright-red sash with white diagonal lines in the middle of it around their left arms, with the school badge at the very centre.

'Must be the "Hall" monitors for the school...' Naruto thought, getting out of his stance as he and Sasuke, who also got out of his stance and dropped the ball, were walking to the door. Both first years got out and walked in opposite ways to their respective dorms, listening to the sound of the gymnasium doors being closed.

'I guess there's more of these guys when you consider the how big the campus for the High School side is, let alone the size of whole Academy.' Sasuke thought as he looked back from the corner of his eye to observe the seniors before continuing on his way with his hands in his pockets.

"Wait Izumo...! Don't lock-up just yet; I wanna see how the basketball looks like." Said the senior in civvies

"Why?" asked the one in uniform, now known as Izumo, holding a thick chain in one hand and a lock, with a dial on it, in the other hand.

"Didn't you see the way that Uchiha was holding the ball? There was literally steam coming out of it! We gotta' check out how it looks like now since he let go of it." He answered back with enthusiasm. The young man in uniform sighed at his friend's hand gestures as he gave one more look at his colleague before rolling his eyes.

"Fine..." He said with an annoyed tone in his voice. The senior in civvies grabbed the handles and pulled the doors wide open, before leaping into the venue, and skipping to the basketball's location. As he picked up the ball, he noticed two things about it, "Izumo, come check this out! It looks like it still has his whole handprints on it! You can tell because it looks about five shades darker than the colour of the ball!" he said, looking at where Sasuke's hands were. "And come feel it man! It's still warm, even after being left on the cold for the last couple of minutes!" he added, putting the ball against his face to further feel its warmth.

"Yeah yeah, that sounds great Kotetsu, can we go now? I don't wanna miss the season one finale of Kuroko no Basket just 'cause you decided to cuddle with a basketball." Izumo said, the annoyance still in his tone as he watched his friend drop the ball and jog out of the gym in realisation of what the boy in uniform mentioned. "Oh yeah that's right. Hey... A thousand Ryo says it's Kise." Kotetsu said, suggesting a bet which made Izumo smirk, "you're on!" he said, wrapping the chain around the door handles and locking it, but not before pulling on the lock to make sure.

"You know..." Izumo began, as they walked back to their dorm, "I still can't believe we have an Uchiha enrolling here, especially when you think about what happened last time."

"You know what I can't believe?" Kotetsu asked.

"What?"

"I can't believe you're STILL wearing uniform at this hour!"

* * *

A.G.O.B

-Location: Konoha Academy. High School Side Boys Dormitories, District C-

-Time: 20:25-

Naruto walked up to his dorm and stopped at the door, his thoughts remained on Sasuke's actions. 'How the hell did he even do that?' he thought, removing his new keys from the pocket of his shorts, 'that steam from the ball... that heat coming from him... that stance he was making...' he continued to ponder, unlocking the burglar guard, then the door, and walking into the apartment. After closing and locking both, he looked around to see his travel bag on the couch, situated at the far end of the apartment, a set of notes on the coffee table, and a note on the kitchen counter, which was a lot closer to him than he thought.

The blonde picked up the note and skimmed through the paper, squinting his eyes and mumbling some of the words as he read, until realizing that he could barely see anything. 'Eh... I'll read it later,' he thought as he turned around to open the standard fridge, oblivious to fact that there was another note that was magnetized against the door. "I hope there's ramen in here, I don't wanna have to use one of my emergency instant ramen cups that I packed..." he said aloud to himself, rummaging through all the still-sealed food.

"Ah! There it is...!" he said, pulling out what felt like a bowl. When he looked inside through its clear plastic wrapping, he was relieved to see that it was in fact ramen, feeling luckier that it was miso-flavored and even came with fishcakes. Naruto carefully unwrapped the bowl from its casing and placed it in the black microwave before setting the timer and getting out of the kitchen, leaving what would be his dinner to cook.

Naruto walked past the passage and into the living room, moving his bag off of the couch and onto the floor. He turned on the TV with the remote and started surfing the channels until he stopped on Animax, which was showing the opening of a certain show. 'Just in time for it too' he thought, looking at his watch. Naruto went to fetch his food after hearing the microwave go off with a "ding!"

As Naruto walked back to the couch, something caught the corner of his left eye; standing in the passage was what looked to be a silhouette. The silhouette began moving closer to him, causing Naruto to hold on to his bowl tightly. It was only until the figure switched on the light next to itself that Naruto saw who it was. He sighed in relief when saw Shikamaru scratching himself where his ribs would be and walking to the couch, releasing a yawn on the way there.

Sitting next to him, Naruto asked the sleepy freshman why he was here whilst breaking a pair of chopsticks and beginning to eat, forcing Shikamaru to look away from the screen and stare at him with an eyebrow raised. "Didn't you read the note that they put on the fridge? It clearly stated that every dorm is supposed to have two roommates." He said, staring back to the TV. The blonde scoffed off at what he heard and went back to devour his ramen. "Ah wha-eva" Naruto said while slurping up the noodles into his mouth, "It's not like any of the notes in the apartment are really important anyway." He concluded after swallowing, taking a bite off of a fishcake.

"Oh, so I guess the timetable and map for where our other classes will be held isn't important huh?" he rhetorically asked, gesturing with his thumb the note that was on the kitchen counter. "And I guess the new training regiment coach gave us isn't important either then?" now pointing to the coffee table that had the set of notes on them. "And I guess the-" "Alright I get! If you keep talking I'm gonna miss everything." Naruto interrupted, placing his empty bowl on the table and reaching for the remote.

"Alright fine then," Shikamaru began, "but I need to ask you something though." He said in a rather serious tone, which made Naruto look at him. "What happened to your teammates, 'The Dynasty of Beasts'...?" the question he asked made Naruto reach for his large bag. Opening it up, he pulled out a frame; in it showed a picture of seven children and three adults, one of them was Naruto, holding a basketball under his little arm while his other arm was wrapped around someone Shikamaru thought looked familiar.

"I don't really know what happened to them. They probably moved to big schools like I did," the whiskered boy said, looking at screen with a sad smile on his face. "But I do know one thing," he began, putting away the photo and reaching back for the remote. His look of sadness faded away into a determined grin, "we'll definitely be battling one of them very soon. And I can't wait for that to happen."

Shikamaru smirked at Naruto and looked back at the screen, realizing what was playing, he leaned back into the couch, acknowledging his roommates words. "Hey Naruto, I bet you a thousand Ryo that Aomine's gonna win this one." He said.

"You're on...!"

* * *

A.G.O.B

-Location: Konoha Academy. High School Side Basketball Gymnasium-

-Time: 16:25-

The sound of heavy rain echoed around the gymnasium as Tenten was sitting on the bench, grumbling out complaints in a low voice. "Stupid Kakashi-sensei... Giving the whole class extra homework, and all because the delinquents didn't do theirs? Are you kidding me? That lazy-ass barely even teaches us second years, he just sits at his desk reading that nasty book... Qualified English teacher my ass!" she said aloud, causing everyone who could hear her to stare.

"Hey uh... Coach? Since its pouring outside, what are we going to do for practice?" a boy asked, followed by a bark from a puppy. "Good question Kiba..." she said, placing her index finger on her chin as she started thinking about what to do. 'They can't follow the training I gave them since they need to be outside the gym for it to work' she thought, until an idea crossed her mind. "That's it! We'll have a practice match! The first years will verse the second and third years!"

The order from the coach caused the freshmen to start whispering and murmuring, which soon turned into full-on talking, causing Sasuke to eavesdrop on one their conversations. The raven-haired boy's eyes widened when he heard that the seniors got into a draw with 'The Dynasty of Beasts' at the previous Chunin Cup preliminaries. The rumor made him smirk as he now looked at Neji, who was speaking with their coach. 'Sounds he'll be a challenge. I'll have to use sixty percent and up if we're going to win this' he thought.

Sasuke, as well as all the other freshmen, turned to look at Naruto who was stretching his legs and grumbling to himself, something about fixed match and losing money was what the boy mumbled. The blonde stopped to look up at everyone, confusion clear on his face as to why he was being stared at until he heard the whistle go off, signaling everyone to get into position.

As it looked now, the first years had Choji as center, Kiba as shooting guard, Shikamaru as point guard, and Naruto and Sasuke mixing between small forward and power forward. Tenten walked into the center of the court, carrying the basketball under her arm. 'It'll be interesting to see how good these juniors play when under pressure,' she thought, looking at the second and third years' team which consisted of Neji as point guard, Genma as center, Hayate as shooting guard, Izumo as small forward, and Kotetsu as power forward.

She placed the ball in her small palm and looked from side-to-side. "Ready?" she asked, looking at Kiba, then at Neji, before putting her whistle in her mouth and leaning backwards. Tenten threw the ball up as high as needed whilst blowing on the whistle. She watched in amazement as both members of different clans jumped as high as they could for the ball. 'Let the games... begin!'

A Game of Beasts

* * *

A/N: Alright! 2nd Chapter up! Sorry if this one was noticeably longer, I tried to do three main things this time; follow the Naruto manga, follow the Kuroko no Basket manga, and add some of my own stuff. I had no idea it was going to be like this.

P.S: To answer two questions though, and no others; the Beasts will be the Jinchuuriki and I'll try to make sure Sasuke doesn't become overlooked since he still has a story to tell as well.

P.P.S: Oh, and just to clarify; everyone's parents and families are still alive in this fic, no one needs to die here, except Danzo (that douche-bag...). If you want Character Death, you should read my other fanfic: Evolving Angels, it's a Pokémon x Neon Genesis Evangelion crossover, but instead of the never-aging Ash (Ass-wipe) Ketchum, it has characters from the games, games that I never played as kid, *sigh* the Irony of this puzzles me...

Read & Review!

(Zulus get their proud behavior from the Lion. This also explains their need for so many wives...)


	3. Chapter 3 - Hot & Cold New & Old

A/N: Hey Everyone! Brand new Chapter up and if you haven't noticed already, I'm still on Episode 1/Chapter 1 of Kuroko no Basket (Eish...), good thing I explained why in my previous update, that's if you read it anyway.

P.S: Also, should I continue with the "Previously on..." thing? Is it too much?

Anyway... please, enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kuroko no Basket as they are product and/or franchise of Masashi Kishimoto and Tadatoshi Fujimaki respectively... (Damn it!)

* * *

Previously on A Game of Beasts:

[ 'He's holding back!' ]

[ "Didn't you see the way that Uchiha was holding the ball?" ]

[ "What happened to your teammates, 'The Dynasty of Beasts'...?" ]

[ "The first years will verse the second and third years!" ]

[ 'Let the games... begin!' ]

* * *

A Game of Beasts

 **-Location: Unknown-**

 **-Time: 06:16-**

" **...?"**

" **What..."**

" **What's goin' on...?"**

" **Whe're you taking us?"**

 **He looked back, a tear running down his face as he sniffled.**

" **I'm so sorry... But it's for your own good that I do this." He said.**

* * *

A.G.O.B

-Location: Konoha Academy, High School Side, Basketball Gymnasium-

-Time: 16:25-

"...ruto"

"Naruto"

"Naruto!" yelled Shikamaru, shaking the blonde's shoulder.

"Huh? What is it?" Naruto asked, looking around with widened eyes. "You zoned out there for minute while I was telling you something." He answered. "Really? What were you saying?" just then the whistle was blown. Shikamaru sighed as he ran to stand beside Kiba.

"Nevermind. Just keep your focus on Neji Hyüga. He may be the only second-year, but I think that's why you need to watch him the most!" he yelled.

"You got it!" Naruto replied.

Meanwhile, Kiba and Neji jumped for the ball in earnest. 'I gotta catch this! I gotta make sure I catch it!' Kiba thought, stretching his hand as far as it would go. A small bark echoed in the gym as Kiba caught the ball like he wanted and passed it to Shikamaru.

"Alright," he said, bouncing the ball as he did so, "even though we're freshmen and barely know each other, let's try to work together and beat these seniors!"

"Right!" his team replied, each of them slightly intimidated by sheer size of each and every senior on the court.

"Hmm... the kid's got leadership skills." Hayate commented, glancing over to Tenten who was taking notes as she watched. The pearl-eyed boy watched the juniors run in different directions. 'Despite the point guard's short-speech, they don't seem to have an actual plan for winning. It's as though they're just improvising.' Neji thought. "Perfect..." he said under his breath.

The Hyüga ran over to the Shikamaru himself to block further advances, but stopped in his tracks when Naruto was suddenly in front of him, a mischievous grin plastered on his face. Seeing the opportunity, Shikamaru took this time to actually think of a strategy as bounced the ball, despite the lack of knowledge on how his teammates play. Noticing that Kiba was busy with Genma, Choji with both Izumo and Kotetsu, Shikamaru had no other choice but to pass the ball to Sasuke who was running straight to the half-court line.

"Shikamaru!" Sasuke shouted. Upon receiving the ball, the raven-haired boy was met with Hayate Gekko. The third year's sickly appearance didn't seem to falter his defense in the slightest, except for the occasional cough here and there.

"You're not... getting through... Uchiha!" he declared, with short, rough coughs in between his words. As Hayate raised his arms to halt the Uchiha's advance, Sasuke stopped in place and got into a position that Naruto, Izumo and Kotetsu recognized from the previous night.

'Guess I'll get to find out what he was trying to do now..." Naruto thought, still keeping his mark on Neji strong whilst watching Sasuke.

The Uchiha got into squatting position and pressed the ball hard between his hands, breathing on it as he did so. Suddenly the basketball had steam rising out of it, and a lot more this time compared to last night. '...the Hell is this kid doi— Wait, I've seen this technique somewhere.' Hayate thought, keeping close watch on the steaming ball, appearing to glow a brighter shade of reddish-orange.

'Fire Style: Fireball Three-point!' Sasuke shouted mentally as he took the shot. It looked as though it were an actual fireball, blazing through the air, flames and all, with the net of the hoop being the extinguisher.

The whole gym was completely silent, flabbergasted at what they saw. The whole scene was so unreal to them that Tenten had to blow her whistle again just so everyone could focus and breathe again. 'That shot definitely broke the ice, or in this case, melted it. I mean, shit! I could feel the heat from here.' She thought as she looked over to the scorekeepers.

'As expected from an Uchiha, besides; If he pulled that off last night, I was never going to win our match' Naruto mused, scratching his head sheepishly.

As it stood now, the juniors had the starting advantage of Three to Zero

'So... that is the Fireball Three-point the Uchiha are so famous for.' Neji thought, picking the basketball, feeling the warmth that remained. 'It seems this match involves more effort than expected, I'll have to use my Byakugan if we're going to win this, but not now. Let's see what else these freshmen have up their sleeves and if they'll actually use it.'

Neji passed the ball to Izumo, who in turn passed it to Kotetsu. The power forward focused his attention on Sasuke after witnessing that shot. He made sure to dribble past Kiba and Naruto, only to come face to face with Shikamaru.

The pineapple-haired boy didn't seem to be in any defensive position whatsoever, in fact, he wasn't even staring at the senior in front of him. Kotetsu took the opportunity and sped past him, only to feel the ball no longer in his hand.

"What? How did he...?" Kotetsu questioned in confusion. He turned back to see Shikamaru passing to Kiba.

The wild boy caught it and ran past Naruto, noticing the seniors were a lot more serious now due to the way they were all staring at him. Slightly unnerved by their looks, Kiba passed to Sasuke, who was running up by his side.

The Uchiha felt the stares too but showed to be unfazed by them as he got up close to Genma before stepping back. "Don't bother boy, I already know what you're going to do, you can't win this!" he yelled as he jumped, attempting to block the shot. Sasuke scoffed at the remark and continued to pressurize the ball.

"So what...? Just because you know, doesn't mean you're ready for it." He replied as he fired it into the air. The ball was about to connected with Genma's hand just as planned; however, the third year winced in pain at the heat radiating off the ball. This forced him to pull back at the last second in failure, leaving the airborne flaming basketball to enter the basket.

* * *

A.G.O.B

-Location: Konoha Academy, High School Side, Basketball Gymnasium-

-Time: 17:25-

Genma observed Sasuke, who had successfully scored another three-point, with a critical eye and a lot on his mind as he watched the Uchiha run back to the defense, although now at a slower pace. Sweat ran down the third years' face as he listened to Hayate commenting on Sasuke's performance.

"It looks like he's getting tired." Hayate said with a cough.

"Yeah, if we were going by actual game time, it would only be the second half of the game right." Genma replied, looking at his hands as they cooled off from the several times he tried and failed to catch Sasuke's 'Fireball Three-point'.

Still coughing, Hayate looked over at the other freshmen too; based on the third years' recent advantage, each one's performance began to drop, save for Naruto and Choji, evidence to this was the overall score of Eighteen to Fifteen, as well as the fact that they were sweating more than the seniors and were beginning to pant.

"Since there's like, only ten minutes left, I guess we should just build up on and end this, hey captain?" Kotetsu asked, looking over to Neji.

The second year's face showed no emotion, only sweat, as he stared at the freshmen's captain, Shikamaru, who was speaking to his teammates.

"It won't be that easy for us." Neji said. Several veins formed around his eyes, as well as his purple pupils appearing visible. "Hayate, the only person you focus on now is Inuzuka. Genma, don't step out of the three-point semi-circle. Izumo, because you can keep your cool, you and Kotetsu stay on Uchiha. I'll take care of Naruto Uzumaki." He stated, his Byakugan making him appear even more menacing.

Kotetsu looked at his point guard with an understanding smirk on his face as received the ball from Hayate.

'I guess that means he's done observing the freshmen.' Izumo thought, looking around for a way to advance forward. 'We still don't know what Akimichi can do since he hasn't shown us his capabilities.' This led him to look over to his friend, who in turn looked back at him.

They both nodded at the same time and went on with their advance. Unsure of who to watch out for, Sasuke glared firstly into the eyes of the senior with the ball, then to the one without it, before going for an attack.

He reached for the ball, but found that Izumo was immediately in his way. The third year was guarding Sasuke as if he already had gotten the ball, stopping every move at every turn. Whilst Izumo was busy with Sasuke, Kotetsu passed the ball to Neji, out of the Uchiha's sight range, and then went back to defense on Sasuke, causing a two-on-one defense on a person who didn't even have the ball with.

The Hyüga went for a three-point for and was successful, making the score tied. Running back to defense, Neji announced that this would be their main strategy for now. For the next seven minutes, the seniors used the same or similar tactic in each of their plays; occasionally switching opponents and wearing down the already tired freshmen until the score was Twenty to Thirty-Six.

"Damn it... Sasuke was practically our ace in the game thanks to those three-pointers he makes." Kiba voiced out, still being blocked off by Hayate.

Shikamaru stood by Choji on defense. "This is bad Choji," he began, "with the senpai going full defense, I've run out of plans for how we can this." He looked over to Naruto as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"It looks like it's up to you; Nine-tailed fox..." he said silently, causing his large teammate to look at him in confusion. "Huh? What was that Shikamaru? Choji asked, not hearing him because he needed to catch his breath.

At the half-court line, Neji stood perfectly still; bouncing the ball and full-on glaring at Naruto with his Byakugan still active. "When I saw you yesterday, I knew immediately that you weren't someone I had to worry about." Neji surmised with a smirk. Switching the ball to his left, the smirk faded as he continued, "and despite the fact that you went to Uzushio, I'll have to run on the assumption that you are nothing spec—"

The pearl-eyed second year was cut short when he saw three Narutos standing in front of him, grins of excitement on their faces as they were all blocking him off, each one moving ever so randomly.

Disgruntled by what was happening to him, Neji attempted to break out by looking for a window of opportunity. Finding one, he still kept his three-sixty vision on his opponent, or opponents, and pushed himself out the cage he was in. The result was him losing the ball thanks to a steal from a Naruto.

Every player was shocked at what they saw, especially the freshmen who were still trying to make sense of how Naruto performed that technique as they now switched from being blocked to being the blockers.

'That technique... I guess he really is a member of the 'Dynasty of Beasts'. If he pulled that off last night, I was barely going to get any points in.' contemplated Sasuke, now blocking off Izumo whilst receiving help from Shikamaru on stopping Kotetsu. A similar thing could be said for Kiba and Hayate, except that Kiba was still astonished at his blonde teammate, or teammates.

The Narutos switched from three to one before coming up to Genma. Noticing the look of cautiousness and determination from the third year, Naruto grinned even more as he started dribbling the ball from side to side, going faster and faster, before pushing himself forward and past Genma's defense by making a body double and have it bouncing a basketball too.

The senior was so confused at which one was the real Naruto; he nearly swallowed the toothpick in his mouth. Before he could even attempt to grab the ball, the whiskered junior was already behind him, making a layup and scoring a basket.

"Alright, it's time for the counterattack! We've got three minutes left on the clock! Let's make it count guys!" Shikamaru announced, building on the now positive atmosphere in the air after witnessing the advantages of Naruto's techniques.

'It's a good thing I told him his focus was on Neji-senpai. From what I heard, that 'Gentle Palm' technique that the Hyüga family are known for isn't something we could've handled on our own, especially in Sasuke's case.' Shikamaru thought.

"What do 'ya think of that senpai?" Naruto bragged ecstatically, running past Kotetsu and up to Neji. "I call that move the 'Double Dribble'; it's one of my many tricks and one of the many ways we're gonna beat you guys!" he declared.

'I see...' Tenten thought, recalling the offensive and defensive play in her head, 'so that's why his stats keep changing. He's using misdirection, but in a totally strange way. He must be capitalizing on his overbearing appearance by moving so fast that there's another Naruto coming at his opponent, sort of like a clone. I guess that's why not even Neji could see which one was the real Naruto.'

* * *

A.G.O.B

-Location: Konoha Academy, High School Side, Basketball Gymnasium-

-Time: 17:32-

The score was now Thirty-Five to Thirty-Six, due to Naruto, and his clones, making dunks as well as passing to Kiba to make a few dunks too, especially when the defense of the third years was solely focused on him.

Sasuke, feeling left out from not receiving the ball at all from Naruto, had Inuzuka switch places with him. Noticing this rather forceful change, Naruto laughed to himself as 'Double dribbled' past Izumo, then Kotetsu, before going for a dunk in front of Genma.

He didn't notice the smirks on all three faces as they all at once jumped to stop him in mid-air. None of said third years realized that there was another Naruto behind the three-point line, grinning mischievously at fooling his seniors before passing the real ball to Sasuke.

"Well? Sink it in already Uchiha, looking confused isn't gonna help us win this!" he yelled to his raven-haired teammate.

"Tch...!" was all the Uchiha said before sinking in another one of his 'Fireball Three-points'. The final whistle blew, signalling the end of the practice game. The freshmen roared with joy at beating the seniors, with only Shino not saying anything but rather punching the air in satisfaction.

The second and third years smiled, acknowledging their defeat with sweat running down their faces.

"Well, at least they're on our team." Izumo commented.

"Yeah... as well as... our replacements" coughed Hayate.

"Yeah, guess all we can do is to have faith in them, as well as their official captain." Genma said, looking at Neji who was sitting on the bench, drinking a bottle of water and talking with Tenten.

"I think they'll do our school proud in the upcoming tournaments. And with Tenten as their coach, they'll be fine." Kotetsu concluded, a little teary-eyed at the fact this was his last match as a student.

"C'mon, let's get changed." Izumo suggested, his voice breaking up on the same realization.

The third years disappeared from the gym, with only Shino noticing their absence as he overheard Neji's conversation with the coach.

"What do you mean this was their last match?" questioned Neji, a look of disbelief clear on his face.

"I'm sorry Neji. I wanted to tell you this at the start of the match, but when I saw that you were so focused, I didn't want to break your concentration. I'm so sorry Neji." answered Tenten, a tear running down her face.

The pearl-eyed boy sighed as he touched Tenten's cheek and rubbed the tear from her face. "It's alright Tenten, I know you were just looking out for me as usual and I thank you for the consideration." He said with a smile. Neji got off the bench and picked the coach up by her hand. They walked out of the gym in silence, both reminiscing about the previous year and all the stuff that they went through when they were the freshmen.

* * *

A.G.O.B

-Location: Fire City. West Side, Ichiraku Ramen restaurant-

-Time: 18:00-

After everyone had gone to their respective dormitories, Naruto called Sasuke over to have a chat with him. They walked over to Ichiraku Ramen's restaurant and Naruto ordered five extra large bowls before gorging down on each on one of them. Sasuke, as well as the waitresses were shocked at how a sixteen year old kid could eat that much. After a while of watching Naruto eat, the Uchiha began to get extremely annoyed.

"So...?" he asked

"So... What?" Naruto asked back, finishing off his last bowl.

"What's this about Naruto?" he asked, making his annoyance clear in his voice.

"...? What's what about? Naruto asked back, slurping down the rest of his ramen. He signalled the waitress for the bill and looked to back to his teammates with a smile.

"Don't screw with me Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, tightening his fist. "Why the hell did you call me here? And it better not be just so I could watch you eat ramen! Now answer me!"

Scratching his scalp with a grin on his face, Naruto finally recalled the reason as he paid the bill and gestured to Sasuke to leave with him. "I noticed your determination during the practice match today. And all I could come up with whilst eating was that you and I are quite alike.

"Oh really? What gave you that idea?" Sasuke asked, putting his hand in his pocket, whilst his other carried his black and green blazer over his shoulder.

"Like me, you're pretty powerful on the court. Like me, you show a lot effort when the situation demands it. And like me, you have a personal goal, outside of being the best in the country." Naruto answered, making the raven-haired boy look at him, knowing he was right about what he said.

Sasuke laughed off at the comment. They walked back to academy, both thinking about their personal goals.

"So that's it?" Sasuke asked, noticing that they were almost at the school's main gate and taking out his ID card from his pocket.

"Nope. In fact, I came up with a proposition for you; how would feel if we teamed up? With my short-range skills and your long-range shot, we'd be unstoppable!" Naruto answered enthusiastically before taking his ID card.

"Sounds promising... but why? Why do you need me in order to win? With those clones you make, you could practically do this on your own." Sasuke replied, giving his and Naruto's card to the security guard to look over.

The statement made the blonde stop right where he was; his hair hiding is saddened eyes as he recalled an event of the past. "That's true. I could just do this single-handedly. But..." he stopped mid sentence.

"No 'Beast' ever wants to be alone in the 'Jungle'."

Sasuke looked back to Naruto, relating to the blonde's words as he thought of certain someone.

"I'm not sure if you can understand that..." Naruto continued, "But—"

"I understand. More than you know Naruto" interjected Sasuke, showing a solemn and longing expression as he stared at the brightness of the moon. He sighed before answering the blonde's question. "I'll team up with you, but let's make one thing clear here; I'm the Ace of the team."

The Uchiha's words caused Naruto to growl in detest as ran up to Sasuke. "Yeah right you duck-butt! I'm the Ace!" he yelled back.

"I'm obviously the Ace you dobe!"

"No I am teme!"

The argument continued until they decided to settle it in a match, which subsequently and abruptly called off by a pair of Hall monitors who spotted them heading to an already locked up gym, telling them to go back to their respective rooms.

Meanwhile, at a certain office, an old man smoking a long pipe laughed at the two boys' fighting. "Those two... I can already tell that they're going to be the best of friends, as well as the bitterest of rivals!" The old man laughed so much at what he saw via security camera that ended up coughing and having to beat his chest.

* * *

A Game of Beasts

A/N: Well, that's chapter three. I hope you enjoyed reading it. I'm still a novice when it comes to writing action scenes, but I try to make up for that in the non-action scenes. It's feels a lot harder since its sports and I always feel like I'm making it way too clinical for anyone's tastes. If you feel you should, then please, tell how I can improve in your reviews. I'm always up for constructive-criticism, but no flaming please...^_^.

P.S: I'm thinking of adding in girls' matches too into my story. Should I do it? There are female members in the 'Dynasty of Beasts' so I'm just wondering...

P.P.S: I'm really sorry if I took too long to update. On the 30th was my Birthday, and the day after was Halloween (Thank God my birthday wasn't ON Halloween, I'm lonely enough as it is here. Hehehe...). So yeah, I was pretty busy over the weekend, plus I got exams.

Anyway, Read & Review!


	4. Chapter 4 - The Oldest Member

(A/N: Hey Everyone! New Chapter up and we're just getting started with this story! I can't wait until I reach the deepest parts and expand far past its original lengths! I've seen a lot of authors say their first stories sucked ass when they looked back on them and I'm hoping I won't say the same thing soon, especially when it's something I put a lot of thought into...

Anyway, please... Enjoy the Chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kuroko no Basket as they are product and/or franchise of Masashi Kishimoto and Tadatoshi Fujimaki respectively... (Damn it!)

* * *

Previously on A Game of Beasts:

["Just keep your focus on Neji Hyüga."]

['Fire Style: Fireball Three-point!']

["It looks like it's up to you; Nine-tailed fox..."]

["What do you mean this was their last match?"]

["I'll team up with you, but let's make one thing clear here; I'm the Ace of the team."]

* * *

A Game of Beasts

* * *

-Location: Konoha Academy, High School Side, Outdoor Basketball Court-

-Time: 07:00-

A basketball was shot in through a hoop, slipping slowing from the net, followed with bounces before rolling towards the legs of Sasuke Uchiha. The boy had been firing the same shot continuously for two whole hours, starting with five suicides and then with five laps around the court. He finally stopped after shooting in another successful basket.

Sasuke looked outside the court to see if anyone else was around before picking the ball and walking to the benches. Sitting down with a sigh, he gulped down the water from the bottle he had with him and wiped his sweaty face with a towel that was placed next to him.

'Apex, a pretty strange title to called, but I guess that's their way of recognizing who's the best amongst them.' Sasuke thought whilst staring down at the ball in his hands. 'Still, I highly doubt the other members of the Dynasty of Beasts are as strong as Naruto said they are.' He suddenly stopped in his thoughts when he realized that he was panting a lot less than before, his body felt less fatigued and sluggish, his arms still felt like they were raring to go for a couple more shots. Although Sasuke had been going at it for two hours straight, he was not in the least bit tired.

'Looks like Izumo and Tenten were right about the endurance training. The regiment they set up for me after we became official members last week, as well as the Third Year Farewell the week before that, worked perfectly.' He thought to himself with a smirk on his face, recalling the past two weeks that had gone by so quickly since the start of the year. He couldn't believe how much his coach was crying during the farewell celebration or how teary-eyed Neji was either, refusing to cry in front of the juniors. His thoughts were interrupted at the sudden and rather loud beeping noise that emitted from his watch.

He took a look at the time and sighed at the digitalized numbers that it displayed. "Almost time for school... and Kakashi's class is first, lucky me..." He droned out in an annoyed tone. After a while of rest on the bench, Sasuke's ears picked up whispers behind him. He turned around to the source and found three girls standing outside the court, leaning against the fence and whispering amongst themselves whilst looking at him at occasional intervals. Appreciating the attention, the Uchiha smiled and waved at the girls, not expecting their reaction. The girls gasped in shock and began giggling with utter giddiness.

"Hey, Sasuke!" the voice of Naruto was loud enough to startle every living creature in the vicinity of the court, as well as silence the girls, forcing all to look at him. The blonde was entering the court in a jog of excitement. He turned to see the females leaving the scene with a look of disappointment and annoyance, a look that rivaled Sasuke's own. 'Way to go, loud-mouth...'

"Pleasing your fan girls again?" Naruto asked. "They watched us practice **once** and they're already swooning over you every time you make a shot." He commented, grabbing the ball bouncing it between his legs. "School's about to start and I'm pretty sure nobody wants to be around a guy who smells as bad as you do, especially your noisy fan girls." The Uchiha scoffed off at what heard before standing up.

"You say that and yet you smell just as bad, if not worse," Sasuke retorted, stealing the ball before aiming to fire another long shot, "it's amazing how Hinata can even bare speaking to you in class when you keep using that cheap deodorant." He added, smirking once again when the ball he shot successfully fell through the basket net.

Naruto's eye could help but twitch at this. "Whatever teme!" Naruto yelled, unable to make a comeback, "I'm heading over to my dorm before school starts to freshen up." He stated, exiting the court with his hands in his pockets. 'Huh... guess I should do the same then.' Sasuke thought. He stopped at the gate and turned to look at the Uchiha, who was also preparing to leave.

"Oh yeah that's right," Naruto remembered, scratching his head, "Genma-senpai mentioned that there were two other seniors that were supposed to attend but couldn't arrive... you have any idea who they could be?" he asked, now leaning against the gate. Sasuke walked passed him as heard the question, slinging his gym bag over shoulder as he did so.

The raven-haired first year stared back the blonde as he slung his gym bag over his shoulder and began walking, "No, can't say I have. It wouldn't really make a difference if we did know who they were." He concluded in a bored tone. He exited passed the gate, followed by Naruto. Both boys walked in the same direction and entered a hallway with several arches connecting to the opposite gardens surrounding it.

"Speaking of seniors," Sasuke began, "Tenten had a talk with Izumo about our practice hours."

"And? What did he say?" Naruto asked.

"He said he'll organize a meeting on the matter, and that it could be a while before we get an answer." Sasuke replied.

"Well alright then. Hopefully its sooner rather than later" Naruto commented, "we're gonna need all the time we can get for the Chunin Tournament."

* * *

A.G.O.B

* * *

-Location: Konoha Academy, High School Side, Class 1~I-

-Time: 08:30-

The inside of the classroom was filled to the brim with chatter, laughter and rather loud complaining from the females. The issue was about who got sit close to Sasuke as hope that one of them would be able get his attention. The Uchiha himself was not really having a problem with, looking outside whilst leaning on his arms; he hid his look of pride under his hair.

The noise began to cease when the door to the class opened with a teacher walking in, although rather slowly. The teacher had tan skin and an average build to him. He sported a short ponytail that pointed upwards and had a large horizontal scar on the bridge of his nose. Dressed in a white shirt and grey pants, the teacher was holding a mug filled with black coffee, fresh out the maker.

"Alright class settle down," the teacher managed to yawn out, "I've got some announcements so listen up." He waited until all the students were in their seats and quiet before looking over the sheet of paper again. "Right... First things first; I'm sure you'll all be glad to know that Mizuki Touji, your History teacher, has been arrested last night on an account of several different charges, one of them being the selling illegal substances to students." He paused so the information could sink in for the students, since they all started whispering amongst themselves, he then continued.

"Second thing is— Hmm? Yes Ino, what is it?" he asked as he noticed a girl's hand was up. The girl had long, platinum-blonde hair that was tied into a ponytail. She wore the average girl's uniform that consisted of a white shirt that had the school's coat of arms sowed onto the breast pocket and a dark green skirt that covered half the knees and brown leather shoes.

"Iruka-sensei, if Mizuki-san is gone, then who's going teach us History?" she asked. The question was followed by several murmurs from the students.

"That's just what I was getting to. Because both Mizuki-san and I both applied to be history educators, _I_ , will take over permanently as your History Teacher." Iruka replied, his newfound smug grin left all the students groaning loudly in protest.

"Alright alright, quiet down!" Iruka yelled, not pleased with their reaction. "I'm not done reading here; the Third announcement is that there will be several meetings held in the principal's office over the course of the week, with the first one being tonight. These meetings, as the staff had been informed, are of high importance in establishing good connections with other schools. If any student seeks assistance, they can speak to vice-principal Enma as well as us teachers."

Several more murmurs came, this time a little louder to the point where Iruka could hear them clearly, such as questions like; "Who the hell is Enma?" and "We have a vice-principal?" Suddenly the students winced at the sound of Iruka slamming his hand on his desk.

"Two. Months..." Iruka muttered.

"Two! Months! You have all been here for more than **two months!** And you didn't even know you had a vice-principal named Enma Enkōō?" the question left everyone looking rather sheepish, which only got Iruka angrier. "That's it!" he declared, swiftly grabbing a white board marker and impatiently scribbling three words in big black capital letters; _HISTORY POP QUIZ_. The griping and moaning was even louder now.

"Anyone who can't answer correctly gets to spend their afternoon with me, reading their History textbooks from page one to three hundred and fifty-six!" he yelled, looking at every student to see who would be his first victim.

* * *

A.G.O.B

* * *

-Location: Konoha Academy, Main Entrance Gate-

-Time: 19:35-

A black, and rather short, limousine rolled up to the front gate. The driver of the limo was middle aged man with blue hair which is styled in a moused-up manner. His left eye was blue and his right eye was covered with an eye-patch. From what the security guard could see, the man wore a grey suit with a navy-blue tie. The security guard looked the driver dead in the eyes, err... eye, and without saying a word, was handed a sheet of paper. A moment passed and the guard immediately let the car in without question.

"Ao," said a female voice from the back.

"Yes milady?" the driver, named Ao, answered.

"You are familiar with layout of this school's campus, correct?" she asked.

Ao now showed a smirk of pride before replying, "Yes milady, we are at the High school side of the campus, heading towards the Headmaster's quarters." Concentrating fully on finding a parking space, the man rolled up his automatic window.

The limo parked just outside the building with Ao exiting the vehicle first. He straightened his suit before opening the door for the lady in the back. As she stepped out, her appearance was dazzling despite the night-time. She was a tall, slender woman, looking to be in her thirties. She had green eyes, and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin. She wore a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. She also wore high-heeled sandals, with dark blue polish on her toes. Her smile showed that she wore purple lipstick.

"Hmm... it seems we arrived rather early for the meeting Ao, now I'm really beginning to wish we stopped at a drive-through before arriving here." She said, looking down at her watch with a frown. "Do you think their cafeteria would still be open?"

"I... highly doubt it milady, on our way here I checked with the secretary about the duration times of each division of the academy." He answered truthfully. "If you wish, I can hurry to a location for take-out."

On the other side of the vehicle, another door opened with a head of messy-grey hair appearing first. The person had not turned around to show his face just, he only straightened his long-sleeve black shirt. He closed the car door and stepped out into the parking lot, appearing as though he was looking for something, or someone.

"If you would please Ao. In fact, I think I'll accompany you." She replied as looked down at her watch again. "We still have twenty minutes left, so let's make haste shall we?"

"O-of course Headmistress Mei," Ao said, caught off-guard by his mistress' decision, "but what of the young master?" he asked. They both looked at the young man who was staring at his phone. In full view now, excluding his front, the boy wore an olive-green button-up vest over his black shirt. He also wore black plants that went with his shirt, giving him a bartender-like appearance. His grey sneakers complimented his hair.

"Oh he can take care of himself, he is turning seventeen next month." she answered with smile growing on her face. Said boy put away his phone and began leaving the parking lot. "You know you really shouldn't call me that Ao."

"Kaa-san, I'm off to meet someone! I'll be back in-time for the meeting!" He shouted, strolling off into one of the hallways.

"That's fine then dear, but do you know where this person is!?" she yelled back, waiting for Ao to open her door.

"Of course!" was the only reply she could hear due to the distance and pace at which the woman's son was walking. "A Beast can always tell where another is." the boy said to himself, a smirk forming on his face.

* * *

A.G.O.B

* * *

-Location: Konoha Academy, High School Side, Basketball Gymnasium-

-Time: 19:42-

The basketball gym was filled with the noise of shoes squeaking continuously. As of now, Naruto had been up against both Neji and Shikamaru. Starting with the ball at the free-point on the south-side, he ran forward towards Shikamaru and attempted to right-side-step him in order to get past. Naruto couldn't help but hide the mischievous grin on face as kept the ball bouncing with his right hand.

'Too simple... there's probably more to it, but I'll play his game.' Shikamaru thought. He made no true attempt to snag at the ball since he was still observing his opponents' play-in-motion. When his hand reached for the ball, it instead swiped at the air as the Naruto in front of him faded away, with the real Naruto actually still in place before he tried his right-side-step. Suddenly he switched to a left before Shikamaru had the chance to do the same but was abruptly interrupted when Neji quickly smacked the ball out of his hand; landing in Shikamaru's waiting hands. He then bounced it through Naruto's legs to Neji, who then ran for a layup whilst he remained to block Naruto's path. This made the total score forty-six to forty-three, making Neji and Shikamaru the winners.

Tenten, who observed the whole game along with Sasuke, clicked her pen and closed her notes as she looked down at her watch; the time currently being forty-five minutes past seven. Kiba, Shino and Choji had also been watching but were busy with putting away the extra basketballs. Tenten immediately stood up and blew her whistle. "Alright that's enough for today." She said breathlessly. "Great day of practice everyone; let's make sure tomorrow's is even better. For match-ups after our usual practice hours; I want Shino and Kiba up against Choji. This is to test that high defense you have. Understood?"

"Right!" they shouted in unison, followed by a bark from Akamaru.

"Good. Let's get our things and lock-up before curfew time. If keep this up, we'll definitely be ready in time for the Chūnin Cup." She stated, pride and excitement clear in voice.

"Yeah, and where there's a cup, there's a Beast too." said Kiba, clearly excited as well. "Ain't that right Naruto?" All eyes turned to the blonde, who looked as if he was no longer paying attention. He instead was more focused on what was happening outside. Naruto narrowed his eyes, as though he was sensing something approaching this location.

"Yeah..." he answered seriously, "in fact, there's one here right now." Naruto dropped the basketball and immediately ran to the exit. When he reached outside, he stopped in tracks and shot a glare at the person sitting on the bench.

If it weren't for the street light stationed next to the bench, no one would have been to see the young boy's face. His grey hair when seen from the front held a right-side fringe, almost covering his pink-colored eye. His left eye was of the same colour but had what seemed to be a stitch-like scar running from under it, all the way down his cheek. The boy stood up and breathed out a sigh of content, his smile widening until he was grinning."Naruto, long time no see, you cunning fox you...!" He said with joy, clasping his hands together.

Naruto only released a low growl as he said the person's name.

"Yagura..."

* * *

A Game of Beasts

* * *

A/N: What do you suppose his capabilities are Basketball-wise? Find next chapter!

P.S: I must gravely apologize for not updating sooner; had to deal with life and stuff. I'll make sure to update quicker from now on.

P.P.S: If you feel you have any ideas about the other Beasts' abilities, put them in your reviews. Although

Anyways, please review!


	5. Chapter 5 - Entering the Mist

A/N: Hey everybody! Chapter 5 got me thinking, and I've decided that this story is going to be quite long. If I estimated, I'd say about 70 chapters. I guess I'll just have to put more time into this whilst I work things out with Blade Runner & Evolving Angels.

Anyway, please... Enjoy the Chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kuroko no Basket as they are product and/or franchise of Masashi Kishimoto and Tadatoshi Fujimaki respectively... (Damn it!)

* * *

Previously on A Game of Beasts:

["Pleasing your fan girls again?"]

[" _I_ will take over permanently as your History Teacher."]

["A Beast can always tell where another is."]

* * *

A Game of Beasts

* * *

-Location: Konoha Academy, Main Office Building, Meeting Room-

-Time: 19:59-

"Ah young master, you're right on time." Ao welcomed, getting a seat open for the boy. An oval-shaped table was situated in the middle of it surrounded by chairs, with several different people in said chairs.

"As usual." Yagura mumbled it out.

"So dear, did you manage to find who you were looking for?" Mei asked, sitting right across from him.

The question gave Yagura an expression of mixed emotions, until finally a smirk emerged on his face. "Yes, and quite a lot more. After this meeting, Kaa-san, I'm going to need a few things from you..." he answered, looking out at the window.

* * *

A.G.O.B

* * *

-Location: Konoha Academy, Main Entrance Gate-

-Time: 10:01-

The birds singing and breeze of the wind was blocked out by the sound of a bus's engine. The large, red and white vehicle was waiting idly to move as soon as the gate was fully open. When it did, the buses quickly zoomed past with driver waving to the security guard.

It was as if the falling leaves cleared a path for the bus, recognizing those who were inside of it. The passengers were the official senior basketball team for Konoha Academy, and each member was busy with their own thing, with the majority chatting away with each other. Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji sat in back, with little Akamaru standing on Kiba's lap, looking outside the window, panting and yipping with excitement. Neji and Tenten were sitting next to each other, gossiping away about the pearl-eyed boy's cousin. Naruto, initially sitting in his own seat, stood up and walked straight to the back, sitting in Sasuke's extra seat.

"Uhh guys? I think... I'm ready to talk about Yagura. No. Actually the _Dynasty of Beasts_ in total." He said, speaking loud enough for everyone to hear him. Tenten and Neji also moved to back to listen to him intently.

"The first you should know about us..." he began, needing to sigh to calm himself before continuing, "is that we were a team built out of hatred." Everyone raised a brow in confusion. "What do you mean by that?" Neji asked

"You know how the Generation of Miracles was revered by anyone who watched or played basketball?" the team nodded. "Well it wasn't the same treatment for us. Our level of talent was something every team we faced grew to despise, just for the sake of despising. Sure, we won awards, but do you think anybody was actually happy about giving us those awards? A tournament never felt like anything we could look forward to anymore. The press barely ever interviewed us, and when they did, all we got was a small article that reflected their hatred towards us." Naruto paused so that information could settle in.

"Overtime though... we realised that we should just return this hatred through games, and we did. By the end of our first year in Uzushio, we stopped seeing our opponents as people wanted defeat in a fair game, only prey to be devoured. It was our way of sending a message to everyone we _weren't_ going to be forgotten at all, that were here to stay and we meant business." Everyone in the bus shifted back a little at how serious Naruto was being.

"I was the first one, and probably the only one, to realise that what we were doing was wrong. Crushing teams? Mocking our opponents? What was the gain from that? It was like a catch-22; the more we did it, the more they hated us, and the more they hated us, the more we did it. When I spoke out about it, I was forced to participate in a little _pyramid scheme;_ each member of my team was to face each other member in a one-on-one match, and the loser was forced to quit the basketball club." Naruto rubbed his hands tightly as spoke, recalling each match he had with each beast, recalling how it felt to know that he could not beat any of them at basketball, recalling at how weak he was and useless he was when he left.

"After I was kicked out, I could only watch in horror as my former teammate's devastated the world of junior high basketball, especially the Clan Cup." He looked at everyone when mentioning. "It helps to explain why none of you recognised me, and why I couldn't remember that absent teammate you spoke about, coach." He looked over to Tenten, who gave a sad smile when recalling their conversation. "By graduation, our former ace came up to me and, ' _apologised_ ', saying that we were going to have a new showdown amongst ourselves, but instead of one-on-one, it would be team against team." Sasuke blinked, recalling the conversation he had with the blonde.

"But despite all that happened," Naruto stood up, "I... I want to apologise on Yagura's behalf," he begged whilst getting on his knees and lowering his head towards his teammates in a humble manner, "please... try to understand _why_ he acted that way, try to understand why every beast you'll meet is going to act that way, it's main reason why defeating them is absolutely necessary. So just... try not to think too much about last night." He finished, still bowing, waiting for their response.

"Last night, huh?" Shikamaru asked, more to himself.

* * *

 **A.G.O.B**

* * *

 **-Location: Konoha Academy, High School Side, Basketball Gymnasium-**

 **-Time: 19:42-**

 **Yagura stood up from the bench, his smile of excitement clear on his face, like that of a little child's. "What gives man? I thought we were friends but you don't keep in touch anymore with us!? F** **ū** **was asking to see you again, but didn't know which school you were attending." He pointed out. Naruto showed no signs of being impressed by the boy's presence; he instead sighed as he walked over to the bench. "She'll find out soon enough." He answered, "Anyway, what are you doing here Yagura? And at this hour too..."**

 **Everyone else finally caught up to Naruto, after locking-up the gym, and stopped right in place in utter shock. "Holy crap..." Kiba said, clearly astonished.**

" **No way man..." added Choji.**

" **T-t-that's..." Tenten stuttered.**

" **Yagura Terumi, son of the Headmistress of Kiri Academy, Mei Terumi..." Neji finished, narrowing his eyes with anger.**

 **Yagura didn't bother to look back at the students staring at him. He looked down at his analogue watch for a second, before looking back to Naruto. "Well to answer your question, I'm accompanying my mother to meet with your headmaster. It's over the issue of... well that isn't really important right now. Instead, I'm more interested in how much better you've gotten since transferring, after all, coach Roushi did say he caught you practicing sometime after we kicked you out." he said, his grin growing even wider. "But I suppose now wouldn't be a great time to see, I'm sure you're quite tired as well."**

" **Yeah anyway," Naruto brushed off, "you mentioned F** **ū** **... did she end up in the in the same school as you?" he asked, scratching the back of his scalp.**

" **No, actually she was the only member who** _ **didn't**_ **go to an Academy." Yagura answered.**

" **Neko?"**

" **Kumo Academy"**

" **Captain?"**

" **That... is something you'll have to find on your own." He gave wry smile at Naruto's frustrated face, trying hard to hold off a snicker at his old teammates starve for information.**

' **Sheesh,' he thought, 'does he really not know where the other guys transferred?'**

 **Noticing that both boys were quiet, Neji felt confident enough to question Yagura, managing to hold back latent anger for the beast. "It's been quite some time, hasn't it, Three-tails?" he called out in a raised voice, prompting Yagura to look at him at the corner of his scarred eye. Almost immediately, Neji felt a familiar chill overtake his body and, out of instinct, took a step back. The grey-haired teen raised a brow at the person he was now facing. "And here I thought everybody stopped giving us that annoying nickname, honestly, it just gets on my nerves sometimes. Now let me see here..." he trailed off.**

 **Yagura narrowed his eyes in thought. 'Who the hell is this guy? I mean, sure he's a Hyüga, but I've faced countless others so...' he tried his best to remember until finally snapping his fingers when something in his head finally clicked.**

" **Neji! You're Neji Hyüga!" he laughed. "My apologies Hyüga-kun, it's just so hard to differentiate when you all look the same** _ **and**_ **do the same lame play formation in a game" Yagura reasoned. "Actually, now when I get a good look at your team Naruto-kame," he glanced back to the young Uzumaki, "each one of them seems to be members of those stupid clan schools that we had to face back in Uzushio." He added spitefully. This, in turn, elicited a reaction from each boy, with the major spark of anger coming from Sasuke and Kiba.**

" **That's enough Yagura, there's no point in pissing them off." Naruto frowned, "Besides, can't you tell quickly enough when you're giving off bad vibes to everyone?"**

 **Yagura only snickered sheepishly before mumbling out a reply. "Well in my defence,** _ **I am the Turtle of the group**_ **..."**

" **Yeah! So unless you got a good reason for being here, get lost!" Kiba shouted out, he practically spoke everyone else since they all agreed with a simultaneous nod. Yagura held up his arms in defense. "Calm down you little wannabe, I just came to discuss something with a fellow** _ **beast**_ **," he retorted whilst gesturing to Naruto. "I did not expect** _ **meat**_ **to show up. But if you want to be** _ **eaten**_ **that badly, I'll organize a practice match, how does that sound, Naruto-kame?" He turned to look at the blonde, who couldn't help but look agitated at the proposal.**

" **That's something we** _ **all**_ **discuss, as a team." Sasuke mentioned, though the others found it to be unexpected given. "But after mocking my clan, you can definitely bet we'll be Beating you in a match." Yagura said nothing, feeling really unsure what** _ **to**_ **say at that moment.**

 **A new sound of beeping hit everyone's ears as Yagura suddenly took out his phone and pressed on the screen to turn off the alarm. "Looks like my time is up." He finally said. "Have, what I assume is, your coach provide a definite answer by the end of week." He fixed his shirt before walking off toward the parking lot.**

" **H-hold on," Tenten called, "why did you call us** _ **meat**_ **earlier?" Yagura did not stop walking, choosing to answer back without much care; "I'll let Naruto to explain that to you. He's, for some reason, more than willing to talk to creatures like you. I, however, have some I need to be." Everybody couldn't help but stare at Yagura, completely astounded at his words and behaviour.**

" **Oh, one last thing;" Yagura stopped in place, turning to look at the raven-haired teen at the corner of his scarred eye, "Sasuke, since you're an Uchiha, I'm guessing you faced Naruto in a one-on-one after finding he was one of us, and now you've surmised that is how the rest of us play like..." Sasuke couldn't help but shift his eyes away, to him that was somewhat true, he just didn't want to admit it.**

" **I hope you realise that that isn't the case. Besides, the world you're in right now isn't like your pathetic Uchiha compound; you** _ **will**_ **learn why you shouldn't battle a** _ **real**_ **beast." He narrowed his gaze at Sasuke on the last bit, emphasizing his intent before promptly leaving the scene. The Uchiha could only return a glare after hearing his clan be insulted.**

 **With Yagura gone, everyone looked at Naruto, expecting some type of answer or explanation as to what the grey-haired boy was on about. Tenten was about to ask the blonde until she saw the expression on his face; looking as though it held a painful longing or need for something.**

" **So... Naru-"**

" **All right! That's enough for today; we've had a long day of practice, and like Yagura-san said, we're all pretty exhausted. As for now, everybody head home!" Tenten shouted, quickly interrupting Kiba, followed by blowing on her whistle to make sure everyone left without protest.**

 **Getting the picture, all the boys left in their usual pairs, with Sasuke leaving by himself, looking deep in thought. Tenten walked up to Naruto and patted his shoulder, breaking him out of his state. "** _ **Only**_ **when you're ready Naruto-kun, feel free to tell us anything. After all," she turned to look at the boys leaving with a smile, Naruto following her gaze, "we're a team." Acknowledging, Naruto sighed and looked back to Tenten with a smile of his own; whom he now noticed was several centimetres shorter than him. "Thanks coach" he said.**

" **Not a problem. Now go get some rest." She replied. Nodding, Naruto ran back to his dorm. Tenten, feeling relieved, strolled back to her dorm; where she'd find a certain Hyüga girl snoring with a sizeable bubble coming out of her nose, on the couch with the Television still on.**

* * *

A.G.O.B

* * *

-Location: Water City, Hozuki Street-

-Time: 10:55-

The bus soon came up to a thick wave of mist ahead of them. The bus driver began to get worried about what to do next until Tenten walked up to him. "It's alright sir, just keep moving through, we're almost there." She assured him. With that, the bus carried on through the thick mist. When the young lady returned, every returned to their current issue at hand.

"Look Naruto, out of respect for what you're trying to do, I think I speak for everyone when I say we can only _half-forgive_ Yagura. However the other half will be determined by today's match with him and his team." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, so raise your head already, quit grovelling, it's not like you man" Kiba told him with a grin, followed by a bark from Akamaru. Naruto promptly picked himself up off the bus floor, exhaling heavily, but managing to smile as well.

"Besides," Neji continued, "we all have our own reasons for wanting to defeat the _beasts_."

"Yeah, but who knew one of them was going to end up in Kiri Academy, do you guys have any idea how tough the players here are?" Choji asked, finishing his third chocolate bar... and ripping out a new one.

"How tough you ask?" Shino questioned, "To be completely honest, it is rumoured that there are seven individual players who took the team all the way to tournaments far more difficult than the Chunin Cup." He pointed out, fixing the position of his glasses as he did so. "One might even say that they rival the capabilities of The Dynasty of Beasts, with only exception being that remained out of the spotlight."

"So in other words... they're really tough but you don't know who they are." Naruto summarised half-jokingly. There was a brief pause from Shino, until he turned to look at his window to hide the look on his face. "Yes." is all he said. Everyone in the bus started laughing at his reply, save for Shino himself, who felt slightly embarrassed.

"Well it looks like we're going to find out then," Sasuke said, standing up from his seat. All attention was immediately brought to him as he walked towards the front, a few of the others following his lead. They all stopped as soon as the bus was at the school gate. "because we're here."

The gates, after awhile, opened up to reveal the main campus grounds leading up to the parking lot, station towards the left. The team couldn't help but marvel at the size of the academy. "T-this place is almost as big as our school." Choji pointed out. "I know..." Shikamaru breathed out. "Except the layout is the total opposite of our school." The bus finally parked, with the team gathering their luggage. One by one, each member of the team exited the bus, getting excited as they did so.

"Looks like my _food_ made it here!" a voiced called out. Everyone turned to look at Yagura, waiting patiently outside the parking lot. The sight of him made everyone's expression turn sour, excluding Naruto, who couldn't help but frown. "Follow me. I'll show you the way." he told them. The walk to the gym was relatively silent. Sasuke and Naruto were staring at the back of Yagura's head. Shino and Kiba, as well as Akamaru hiding in Kiba's bag, were still looking at the buildings that surrounded them. Choji and Shikamaru took notice of the students in their uniforms that were watching them.

"And... we're here." Yagura stated with a grin. The group arrived at the gymnasium to find people on the court, but not practicing. A group of individuals were sitting and talking amongst themselves. They turned their heads, noticing the team from Konoha academy. "I'll go tell the coach you guys are here." The grey-haired first year told them. As soon as Yagura left, one of the boys stood up and began walking up to the team. Tenten, who was in front, did the same. They approached each other and bowed their heads.

"Tenten, coach and manager." she greeted.

"Mangetsu Hozuki, second-year and captain" the boy replied.

* * *

A Game of Beasts

* * *

A/N: I honestly don't want to drag things out to the point where you're not even interested anymore. So if I have, feel free to tell me. It is going to be quite a while until I update again, and I'm really sorry about that in advance, being human calls for such things to happen.

Anyways, please REVIEW!


	6. PSA

Done But Not Out

To all you faithful and happy readers out there, this is my message to say that I'm not going to be writing out this fanfic anymore. This is a decision I came to after months and months of deliberation of how I was going to write it out whilst making it entertaining, and to be honest, I couldn't think how of it was going to work without ending up in total failure.

I picked up on a lot signs during my time of thinking; like how I barely getting any reviews, how my viewership traffic dropped by the time folks read chapter 2, and especially how my ideas- when written down/typed out- just weren't appealing enough.

This is by no means your fault (since if it was I would have said so), it's just I realised that fanfic writing isn't my strong suit right now, it can be in the future, but not right now. So in addition to taking actual writing classes (Plus practicing on my long, forgotten artwork), I've decided that I'll be turning _A Game of Beasts_ into a webcomic. It may take a few months until something actually shows up online, but I'll be sure to let you all know of when that time comes.

In the meantime, be sure to read some other fics that are (kind of) following the same formula; in where it's the cast of Naruto instead of KnB that's doing the basketball that KnB does. Either that or you can read fics where people seem to thinks it's cool to turn Naruto (or Sakura) into a self-insert, godlike Gary-stu who can, somehow, solo the Generation of Miracles AND Uncrowned Kings in streetball (No seriously, I've actually read stories where shit like that happens). I can't, for the life of me, see how that's Actually entertaining, but to each their own I guess…

I will say this though; I would like to thanks folks far and wide for reading _A Game of Beasts_ this way, it really means a lot to know people were genuinely interested in my fanfic crossover of two of the most amazing series to come out of anime.

So thank you and goodbye, for now!


End file.
